


Una  gran sorpresa

by malkav128



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Español | Spanish, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Se colocaran mas tag conforme avance, Sex Toys, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkav128/pseuds/malkav128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles olvida su trabajo escolar, por lo que decide volver a casa para recogerlo, no esperaba encontrar a su padre despierto y en actividades no tan inocentes en las cuales termina participando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- El secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fic, nunca había realizado algo similar. Si encuentran cualquier error háganmelo saber para corregirlo y arreglarlo. Ojala sea de su agrado 
> 
> Ojo esto es tiene una buena dosis de Porn =P

Rápido rápido, rápido, era lo único que se podía decir mientras conducía hacia su casa. ¿Como pudo olvidarse del trabajo en el cual había puesto tantas horas de trasnoche, sabía que tendría problemas con su padre si se enteraba que se estaba saltando una clase para poder recoger su trabajo,¿ pero que mas podía hacer que ir por él?, no se atrevía a llamarlo ya que había llegado muy temprano en la mañana tras un turno agotador en la comisaria. Rápido, rápido, rápido.

Ya estaba cerca de su casa le faltaba poco , tenía que ser rápido para llegar a la siguiente clase lo que menos quería era tener problemas con el Profesor Hale, envidia de los todos los modelos o adonis que podrían pisar o haber pisado este pueblo con su ojos penetrantes su barba de 3 días pero con genio de los mil demonios, lo más probable es que si no fuera su profesor ... él lo habría asfixiado con un beso para que se callara, para que dejara de balbucear y divagar. Concéntrate Stiles, concéntrate no es hora de tener pensamientos impropios con el profesor cuando no quieres tener problemas con el por no presentar el trabajo... bueno no tantos problemas ...

Deteniendo el Jeep un poco más alejado de la casa para que su padre no lo escuche, se baja y corre a su casa, trata de abrir la puerta si hacer ruido y se desliza adentro dirigiéndose a su pieza con un solo pensamiento "no debo despertar a papá".

Pero cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio escucha un gemido, trata de prestar mas atención y escucha otro gemido casi erótico ¿de la pieza de su padre?, trago saliva quizás su padre se estaba desahogando un poco, lo cual es natural para alguien que no ha tenido a su esposa por tanto tiempo, metido en sus pensamientos escucho la voz de su padre.

"Mira qué bonito trasero tienes por dios McCall, si pudieras mirar como aprietas mi dedos en ti ..."

Un quejido mas fuertes llego a sus oídos, sabía que no debía estar aquí, sabía que debería salir corriendo lo más rápido posible ... pero por que sus pies lo llevaban hacia la puerta entre abierta de su padre.

Su padre volvió a hablar "Quizás si puedas ver como tienes un culo tan bonito, como entro en ti y me ordeñas mi polla"

Ya estaba al lado de la puerta pero no se atrevía a mirar, su pulso esta como loco, pero quería ver su curiosidad era mayor .

El Sr. McCall hablo entre quejidos "A que te refieres John."

Sintió un quejido de angustia de parte del Sr. McCall, "no te preocupes tu pequeño agujero no estará vacio por mucho solo déjame buscar algo", las pasos de su padre se sintieron y escucho a su padre "el otro día compre una cámara de video con una buena capacidad para grabar ciertas cosas que hacemos tu, Derek, Chris Peter y yo, la voy a dejar aquí para que después veas como abro tu lindo trasero"

-" De verdad eres un pervertido John digas lo que digas lo más seguro es que ocupes ese video para masturbarte pensando que soy tu hijo, que soy Stiles, que es Stiles el que se come tu polla ¿no es cierto?" le respondió el Sr. McCall

Cuando escucho todo eso no supo que pensar, solo sintió que su propia polla se puso tensa en sus ropas y llevo sus mano de forma automática hacia su ingle. Su propio padre fantaseaba con estar con él, joder su culo, y lo peor era que la idea le parecía excitante.

"No pongas esa cara Rafael te puedo pasar un video de ti cogiéndome para que te entretengas mientras imaginas que estas con tu hijo también" y sonó una risa de su padre, por dios su polla palpitaba furiosa dentro de sus pantalones pidiendo ser liberada.

-"Voy a dejar que me grabes mientras me follas pero con una sola condición Rafael?

-"¿Cual?"

-"Vas a llevar este anillo todo el día desde el momento de que salgas de aquí hasta la noche" su padre dijo con cierto grado de lujuria en su voz, el no podía aguantar más, empezó a deslizar su mano por sus pantalones para tocarse esto era demasiada para él.

-"¿Eso es todo?" respondió el Sr. McCall con un voz un poco decepcionada

-"No es solo eso lo que vas a llevar" respondió su padre, " Vas a llevar esto también en tu lindo trasero para que guardes mi semen dentro tuyo".

-¿Un Plug? En serio eres un pervertido John, pero acepto.

-"Ya que estamos en un acuerdo comencemos con el evento principal" dijo su padre con cierto grado de humor en su voz como si estuviera escondiendo algo mas pero se lo guardo para él.

Escucho que su padre se desplazo hacia la cama y se subía a ella, oyó un gemido de parte del señor McCall cuando empezaron a besarse. Stiles no pudo mas tenía que ver lo que estaba pasando se asomo arrodillado por la puerta para ver el culo de su padre hacia él mientras se inclinaba sobre su amante de turno por lo que pudo oír su padre se divertía de lo lindo con varios adultos mas. Es lo único que puedo pensar mientras veía a su papá devorando literalmente al padre de su mejor amigo, y el no podía hacer nada más que masturbarse mientras veía de la escena delante del el . Su padre encima besando al Sr. McCall con su manos deslizando por su cuerpo dejando marcos sobre la piel de su amante, y parece que a él, le gustaba como estaba siendo tratando gimiendo como estaba siendo tratado .

Su padre de un momento a otro hizo un movimiento brusco dejando de besar al otro hombre y se posiciono entre sus piernas y las alzo dejándolo al descubierto su trasero mientras jadeaba, podía escuchar la respiración de los dos hombres .

"¿No me vas preparar acaso?" pregunto el padre de su mejor amigo con cierto grado de lujuria en su voz. Un tono de voz que nunca pensó que podría escuchar en su vida. Podía dejar de mirar, estaba hipnotizado mientras se masturbaba lo mas silenciosamente ahogando quejidos mientras se mordía los labios.

Su vista no pudo despegarse de su padre, trato de escuchar alguno sonido de parte del como si estuviera meditando, pero de de repente si previo aviso su padre arremetió contra su amante mientras que desde su la garganta de este salió un grito desgarrador.

-"AAAHHHH MIERDA STILINKI AAAAAAAAHHHH ME ROMPISTE EL CULO, MIERDA .. mmmmhmmmm.....

No se podía escuchar nada más que quejidos cuando su padre se inclino hacia adelante con las piernas del señor McCall todavía en su hombros . No podía ver que estaba haciendo pero se imagino que le estaba tapando la boca con su mano, mientras bombeaba fuerte y constantemente.

-"Silencio, aguanta como el hombre que eres . ¿No dijiste tu mismo que yo quería este video cuando pensara en mi hijo?". Mierda su padre quería romperle el culo y dejárselo sangrando como estaba el culo del señor McCall en este momento mientras era partido lateralmente por su padre.

-"Aguanta la lagrimas hombre".

Mierda, Mierda esto no tendría que ser tan caliente como pensó. Su propio padre rompiendo el culo literalmente a un agente del FBI, el padre de su mejor amigo que estaba gimiendo como loco con claros gestos de que le gustaba, ya que su piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura de su progenitor , como si no quisiera que se alejara que no se desconectara de él, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su propio padre. Mientras la verga de de su padre, una verga de tamaño medio pero gruesa bañada con fluidos provenientes del agujero que peroraba incluido ciertos tientes de color rojo, ciertamente le había dañado con esa primera estocada.

Los gemidos que procedían de ellos parecía que lo excitaban mas mientras seguía con su propio trabajo de manos cerca del orgasmo.

De repente su padre empezó a dar estucadas fuertes y mas erráticas, cuando dio gemido desde el fondo de su pecho acompañado de una fuerte penetración como si quisiera hundirse en la carne del Sr. McCall y los fuertes jadeos de parte de este. Mientras el mismo alcanza su orgasmo ahogado en sus labios.

-" Mierda eso si fue intenso pero parece que me provocaste un desgarro anal".

-"Lo siento por eso pero él la sola idea de pensar en que sería el culo de mi propio hijo el que penetraba me volvió un loco". Su padre dijo con cierto grado de alegría.

-"No piensas salir de mi".

\- "No peques de impaciencia, ¿no te acuerdas en lo que habíamos quedado antes?, voy a colocar esto" alzando el Plug en su mano. " mientras estas lleno con mi semen ".

-"Hazlo rápido pero con cuidado que estoy un poco adolorido".

-"Mante tu piernas en el aire". Maniobrando un poco con su mano coloco el plug en trasero del Sr. McCall mientras el soltó un gemido."También acuérdate que debo colocarte esto ".

Stiles se deslizo lejos de la puerta se paro y se fue hacia su habitación, sin abrocharse el pantalón ni limpiando su mano. Cerró la puerta tras él , abrumado su mente corría como una locomotora tratando de procesar lo que había visto, lo que había oído, los que había pensado. Se quedo en silencio mientras acuchaba a los dos Hombres en otro lado.

-"¿Que vas a hacer ahora John?"

-"Uhmmm, creo que voy a dormir un rato, te veo un rato mas. Acuérdate que no te los puedes sacar hasta que nos veamos".

-"Si lo sé no te preocupes, ¿no ves que ya estoy vestido? me dirijo a la Estación ahora. Nos vemos después".

-"¡Espera Rafael! se me olvidaba algo".

-"¿Que pasa John? Aaaahh Ahmmm ..." se escucho un fuerte quejido.

-"Cuidado con esa sonidos en la estación, tengo a alguien que te estará vigilando para que no seas un niño travieso".

-"Eres un maldito desgraciado". Fue la respuesta del Sr McCall

-"La maldita lesera que colocaste en mi es un vibrador con un control, apuesto que Parrish tiene otro control remoto, eres un pervertido total".

-" Culpable de todos los cargos jajajaja".

-"Adiós de ahí nos vemos". Lo escucho dirigirse hacia las escaleras pasando fuera de su puerta, mientas aguataba la respiración y se quedaba lomas quieto posible y espero, espero, espero ...

No supo cuanto tiempo paso pero se quedo, quieto como una estatua afirmado en la puerta, cuando se decidió, sabía que después de esto no había vuelta atrás. Pero estaba irme con la idea que se lo cruzo por la mente, era todo o nada.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre abrió lentamente la puerta y entro, se acerco a la cama donde el hombre que le dio la vida estaba dormido con las sabanas sobre su vientre, con una mano sobre su regazo y su pecho desnudo. Ver los pezones de su padre le provoco una erección inmediata no tenía sus pantalones abrochados .

Prosiguió se agacho sobre su padre y le lamio el pezón a su alcance, el gimió. Su sonrisa fue grande y chupo como si fuera a sacar leche de ese pecho.

El Sheriff gimió sin abrir los ojos y dijo "¿no te habías ido Rafael?"

-"No soy Rafael papá"

Su padre se alejo sentándose en la cama lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a su hijo inclinado sobre él, con una cara de susto.

-"STILES ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, QUE HACES AQUI?".

-"Shhhhhhhhs papá no te alteres". Diciendo esto acerco la mano sobre la boca de su padre.

-"Ahora se tu secreto y quiero ser parte de él" ...


	2. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui tiene la continuacion de esto ojala les gustes, cualquier problema o erro que encuentren hagamnelo saber.

Mierda, fue lo primero que se cruzo por la mente de John, su hijo había visto la parte más intima que tenia oculta, y ...

-"Stiles ,¿que? ... ¿que viste?". tratando de parecer lo más neutral posible con su voz, aunque parece que no resulto.

-"mmmm haber deja enumerar, primero a ti con el señor McCall jodiendo a lo bruto por asi decirlo, asi como el uso de cierto juguetitos entre ustedes, por no mencionar que escuche toda su conversación".

Mientras su hijo decía eso se movía como si fuera un gato , remojándose los labios sus manos deslizándose por su pecho jugando con sus vellos haciendo camino hacia sus pezones. Sin dejar de notar como tenía su pantalón desabrochado y con la ropa interior manchado por lo que se podía ver.

-"Quiero jugar asi con ustedes, parece que tienen un lindo club para desahogarse por lo que pude escuchar ". Diciendo eso se abalanzo hacia su pecho y succiono su pezón izquierdo.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su pecho Stiles le estaba apretando su pecho con una mano y succionando su pezón como si fueran las cosa más deliciosa que hubiera tenido en su boca y con la otra mano pellizcando el otro pezón libre. Fue tanto su placer que dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose en la pared pero no le importo.

-" ¿Estás bien papá?". su niño pregunto deteniéndose en lo que estaba

-"no te preocupes, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa y parece tienes algunas buenas habilidades bucales". Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca pudo ver como su niño se sonrojo , sus labios tiernos .. no pudo resistirse mas se abalanzo sobre Stiles, tomándolo por sorpresa y tirando sobre su espalada en la cama no importaba nada mas, solo alcanzar esos labios aprisionarlo contra los suyos comiéndose a su niño a su persona más querida y más deseada que tenia.

No fue un beso tierno fue brusco con lujuria con deseo, Stiles gemía entre sus brazos mientras tironeaba de su pelo, no se percato de como las manos del estaban por su espalda recorriendo su espalda su cuerpo desnudo . Solo se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su trasero se aparto un poco sonriendo viendo como su hijo jadeaba después de ese beso lujurioso trato de calmar sus respiración.

-" ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿ quieres el trasero de tu padre para ti?"

\- mmmm la verdad es que quería tocarlos, digo hace rato que solo he estado viéndolos atreves de la tela, pero si lo quiero perooo...

-"¿Pero?". John dijo arrugando un poco la frente un poco.

-A ver como lo digo yonoheestadoconadiedeformaintima ....". Soltó de una forma tan rápida que cualquier persona no lo habría entendido pero no él, el entendió cada una de las palabras como si se las hubieran dicho una por una.

-"¿Eres virgen?" pregunto John viendo como su hijo se veía cohibido y se retorció un poco.

-"Siip de forma física si soy virgen, pero mentalmente no".

Solto una fuerte carcajada, mientras Stiles lo veía un poco enojado.

\- "No te preocupes, eso es algo que se puede solucionar de una forma de lo más placentera posible , pero antes deberías sacarte esa ropa para que te enseñe"

Levantándose para darle espacio a su hijo para que se sacara sus ropas, el se dirigió hacia su ropero para sacar un poco de lubricante y condones. Había que se cuidadoso con su niño tenía que prepararlo.

\- "¿No quieres hacerlo de la forma en que lo dijiste al señor McCall?".

\- "Nop si es tu primera vez quiero hacerlo bien no quiero lastimarte". mientras decía eso se dio vuelta para ver a su hijo desnudo , su cuerpo pálido con una fina capa de vellos y exhibiendo una erección palpitante mientras se relamía mientras posaba la vista sobre él.

\- "Te acepto el lubricante, pero quiero hacerlo sin los condones quiero sentir cuando te vengas dentro de mí y que tú me sientas a mí, solo si tu quieres".

La sonrisa que tenía en sus rostro fue lo suficientemente amplia como para que Stiles tomara la iniciativa sin decirle una palabra y se recostara en la cama sosteniendo sus piernas para que pudiera ver su trasera virginal, dejo caer los condones y destapo el lubricante.

\- "Voy a prepárate primero , después tu vas a tener tu turno".

Colocándose enfrente procedió vertir un poco de lubricante en su mano izquierda y con la otra tomo el pene de su hijo provocando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo 

-"Quieto no te preocupes esto te va a gustar". diciendo eso procedió a chupar su pene, obteniendo un fuerte jadeo como respuesta, se estaba devorando el miembro de su hijo pasaba su lengua por el glande para volver a meterlo en su boca y succionarlo como si pudiera sacar todo su ser por ahí. La reacción que tuvo Stiles fue que se retorció todavía tratando de sujetar sus piernas .

Al ser su primera experiencia de sexo real su orgasmo debía de estar cerca por lo que llevo un dedo al ano de su hijo y lo introdujo casi completo. lo que desato esto fue un fuerte quejido con unos estremecimiento corporal generalizado mientras llegaba al orgasmo mientras degustaba su venida en su boca sin dejar de escapar una sola gota , succionando mientras jugaba con su dedo dentro del.

Jadeando y su cuerpo temblando tratando de respirar Stiles pudo formular una oración.

-¡GUAU! ... eso fue ¡GUAU! ... disculpa , si eso fue demasiado rápido pero fue como si presionaras un botón dentro de mí como si fuera un disparador.

Le temblaban los brazos pareciera que fuera a desplomarse, se inclino más cerca del colocando sus tobillos sobre sus hombros mientras los brazos de Stiles caían como gelatina sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta que en cambio de posición había colocado el segundo digito dentro del . Empezó con el bombeo constante sin tregua mientras volvía a jadear, retorciéndose gimiendo de placer. "Solo un poco mas y estarás listo".

-"Vamos hazlo de una vez, te quiero dentro por favor". Diciendo entre gemidos, sus pupilas dilatas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. " Estoy más que listo para el evento principal".

-"Si tu lo dices". Diciendo eso retiro su mano provocando un leve quejido de disgusto en su hijo por la falta de estimulación que había estado teniendo. Sin dejar de ver sus ojos color castaño concentrándose en todas las emociones que desbordaban de ellos, guio su miembro a su entrada y se sumergió en sus pliegues provocando un fuerte gemido cerrando sus ojos ladeando su cabeza exponiendo su cuello, se inclino hacia adelante lo mejor que podía sosteniendo sus piernas y beso su cuello y le susurro. "Mírame, mantén tu vista en mi", se retiro un poco mientas Stiles fijaba su vista en el mientras gemía con cada avance hasta llegar a estar completamente dentro.

-"¿Quieres que me ponga a cantar harder better faster stronger para que empiece la acción?". Decía su hijo con cierta sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

\- "¿Ese no era un tema de un grupo?".

\- Es un dúo papá pero no vamos a ponernos a discutir sobre temas musicales ahora solo muévete por favor". Diciendo eso se retorció hacia abajo. 

-"Si asi lo quieres". dicho y hecho se retiro completamente y volvió a enterrarse de una hasta el tope , comenzando con un penetretación dura y constante afirmándose en las piernas elevadas mientras bombeaba el trasero de su hijo soltando bufidos como si fuera un toro, una capa de sudor formándose en su pecho mientras abría a su hijo. La reacción de Stiles trata de de apretar su erección mientras estaba dentro como si no quisiera dejarla ir para ser dividido cuando volvía a entrar, los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Alargo su mano hacia la boca de su hijo y roso sus dedos en sus labios introduciendo dos dedos dentro, el los chupo, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez mas deslizo su mano de la boca a su pezón y lo apretó provocando un fuerte quejido, siguiendo su recorrido agarro la erección y empezó a masturbarlo

Comenzó a ser mas errático con sus movimientos estaba a punto de llegar, inicio a arremeterce contra ese trasero mas fuerte hasta que se sintió en el clímax viniendo se dentro con un gruñido desde el fondo de su ser. Stiles no fue menos alcanzando su orgasmo un poco después mientras seguía el mete y saca un poco más lento salpicando su propio pecho. Su mano cubierta con el semen de su hijo se lo llevo a su boca y los degusto como si fuera el manjar más suculento que había probado.

-" Eso no debería ser tan caliente como se ve papá"

John miro a su hijo retiro la mano de su boca y procedió a sostener la pierna libre de su hijo con su otra mano libero el fuerte agarre que tenia de la otra pierna y la llevo al culo de su hijo mientras se retiraba mientras algunas gotas de semen se escapaban las recogió con sus dedos y los llevo a la boca de su hijo. 

-"Pruébalo se que te va a gustar".

Su niño bario la boca y chupo con ganas. "Tiene un sabor extraño".

-Se rie."Después te vas a acostumbrar". Soltó la pierna de su hijo y retrocedió un poco mas, Stiles dejo caer su piernas hacia el lado mientras él se desplomaba al costado de él.

-" Discúlpame hijo pero ahora me bajo todo el sueño, si no te molesta quiero dormir un poco antes de que sigamos jugando un poco más". Colocándose sobre su espalda tomo las sabanas para cubrir los dos mientras Stiles se acomodándose contra el deslizando sus manos por su pecho como si quisiera memorizar la sensación del roce de de la piel.

-" Para ser mi primera vez creo que esto fue bastante intenso igual estoy agotado pero quiero hacerte unas preguntas antes de que nos tiremos a los brazos de Morfeo".

-"¿En los brazos de quien?"

-" Dios del sueño papá pero eso no es lo importante, por lo que escuche, parece que no solo con el Sr. McCall tienes diversión". 

-mmmm

-"Además de Parrish, ¿con quien más realizan estos juegos?".

-"Habías dicho que querías ser parte de este secreto asi que te lo puedo decir, generalmente nos reunimos Chris Argent, Rafael McCall, Parrish, Peter y Derek Hale.-

-"WOW CON DEREK HALE TAMBIEN"

\- "Aunque no lo creas lleva bastante tiempo participando en estos juegos".

-"Hablando de Profesor Hale podrías decirle que revise mi trabajo después ya que esa fue la razón que desato todo esto, si no se me hubiera quedado, no habria podido estar de esta forma contigo". Diciendo eso se acerco a mi cara me dio un tierno beso mientras se acurrucaba mas encontrar mía .

-" Esta bien cachorro pero lo más probable es que pida algo a cambio de ese favor asi que prepárate, ahora durmamos un poco de verdad estos muy cansando después te puedo dar lo que te prometí".

-"Ese lindo trasero tuyo, con el cual voy a soñar, lo juro".

-"Duerme cachorro" ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el siguiente capitulo no va tener tanto carbon pero va a ser la antesala de lo que vendra despues


	3. - Planes

Stiles estaba todavía acostado en la cama de su padre, se sentía tan seguro estando ahí, en esa posición abrazándolo, con su cara sobre el pecho su mano deslizándose por el pecho sintiendo su piel, sus vellos tratando de guardar en su memoria todas las sensaciones. inhalo siento el olor una mezcla de sudor , sexo y un leve toque del perfume que utilizaba, todas esas cosas todas esas emociones debía guardarlas en su memoria pensando que quizás solo esto era un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento y se encontraría en su habitación en su cama solo.

Pero no, esto no era un sueño. Realmente lo hizo con su propio padre con la persona que más quería, sabía que estaba mal de cierto modo que no debió pasar nunca pero ya estaba hecho no había nada más que hacer solo seguir adelante y ver en que terminaría esto. Por el momento solo quería estar ahí por un rato mas.

Se deslizo de la cama lo más lento y silenciosamente posible, tapo a su papá y le dio un beso en su frente "te quiero". Tomo su ropa y se dirigió a su habitación sentía cierta incomodidad al caminar pero no era algo malo, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro claramente denotaba su estado de ánimo se sentía alegre y tal vez un poco preocupado pero que mas daba. La ducha que tomo fue cierta mente relajante aunque le hubiera gustado permanecer mas tiempo con el olor del sexo, de su padre en su cuerpo pero tenía cosas que hacer.

 

Se tomo su tiempo en la ducha, cuando ya estaba listo bajo hacia la cocina quería comer algo y prepararle algo a su padre para que comiera después. Tenía que conseguir la materia de las clases que se salto aparte de buscar donde había dejado ese bendito trabajo que se le había olvidado.

Después de pensarlo decidió hacer un estofado, hace tiempo que no preparaba uno, procedió a reunir los ingredientes mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría después cuando se despertara, y tuvieran un charla profunda. Al terminar de preparar la comida guardo una ración en la nevera mientras se servía el resto.

Se puso a hacer un poco de aseo, cuando termino se recostó en el sillón para ver un poco de TV, buscando algo interesante en la televisión se puso a pensar un poco, todavía faltaba para que su papá despertara quizás un par de horas y tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre que estaría haciendo el Sr. McCall en la comisaria, y si en serio fue con ese Plug anal. 

Tomo las llaves de su Jeep y salió de su casa casi corriendo, la idea de ver como estaría el padre de su mejor amigo siendo torturado le parecía demasiada tentadora, quería ver qué cara tendría con y si ciertamente el nuevo oficial de la comisaria estaba haciendo lo que padre dijo. Se sentía emocionado tratando de imaginar lo que estarían haciendo sus dedos bailaban sobre el volante mientras conducía.

No se demoro mucho en llegar a la comisaria. Al llegar y entrar al vestíbulo pregunto a el oficial Córdova que se encontraba atendiendo al público, no tenía una cara muy animada, la mayoría de los oficiales no les gustaba estar en la recepción, se acerco hacia el tratando de colocar una cara de lo más inocente y le pregunto donde se encontraba el Agente McCall, que lo estaba buscando para entregarle un recado de parte su padre, "Me parece que esta llenando unos informes con Parrish en esa oficina" señalando la oficina que se encontraba al final del pasillo no con mucho ánimo. "Gracias de ahí nos vemos".

Se dirigió lo mas calmadamente posible hacia la oficina, relamiéndose los labios antes de entrar y ver lo que sucedía en la habitación. Toco la puerta y espero alguna respuesta.

"Pase", era la voz del señor McCall, entrando en la habitación y cerrando de inmediato pudo ver que el agente se encontraba sentado en el escritorio con unos papeles en las manos, parecía un poco agitado y tenía un poco de sudor en su rostro. El oficial Parrish se encontraba de espalda hacia la puerta sobre un gabinete pareciera que buscar algo o eso era lo que aparentaba.

"Buenas tardes Sr. McCall, Oficial Parrish".

"Buenas tardes Stiles ... ¿no deberías estar en clases en estos momentos?" El Sr McCall respondió acomodándose en la silla parecía bastante incomodo, y con un tomo bastante firme como si lo estuviera reprochando por encontrarse en ese lugar y en ese momento.

"Hola Stiles, saltándose clases no vayas a hacer enojar tu padre". Parrish respondió dándose vuelta sosteniendo unos papeles en sus manos pero parecía que tenía algo mas en sus manos debajo de los documentos, pero no podía ver bien que era.

"No hay problema mi padre sabe que me encuentro acá", mintió descaradamente se le daba con bastante facilidad, acercándose a la silla al frente del Sr. McCall.

"Y cuál sería el asunto que te trae por estos lugares", definitivamente estaba incomodo en la silla se movía demasiado, Parrish parecía expectante a un costado afirmado en el gabinete como si estuviera leyendo pero con su mirada fija en el agente.

Se le cruzaron por la mente varias ideas pero decidió simplemente dejar caer la bomba de una vez y ver la reacción que provocaría.

"Para serle sincero venia a ver si estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de papá, por el acuerdo que habían hecho esta mañana" cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca el Sr. McCall se puso pálido como si le hubieran sacado el alma del cuerpo y Parrish se puso tenso apretando un poco los papeles que sostenía, el habiente en la habitación se puso tenso. Definitivamente esa era la reacción que esperaba, ahora solo tenía que ver cuales serian sus respuestas , el solo pensar en eso lo excitaba y lamia los labios pero solo aguardo sin moverse.

"¿Qué? ... ¿qué dijiste?, no recuerdo haber llegado a ningún acuerdo con tu padre". Era fascinante ver como trataba de mantener la compostura mientras hablaba.

"Relájese señor no se preocupe demasiado". inclinándose sobre apoyándose en el escritorio, y determinando que lo mejor era decir la historia completa." Hoy en la mañana se me quedo un trabajo algo importante en la casa por lo que decidí volver a recogerlo a mitad de las clases" La cara de espanto del señor McCall no tenia precio, prosiguió. " Se imaginara cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a usted y mi papá en sus juegos por así decirlo.

Cara de horror definitivamente era increíble, pareciera que tendría un ataque ahí mismo y Parrish estaba tieso a su costado pareciera que no estaba respirando.

"Relájese hombre, no voy a hacer ningún escándalo se que son los bastante grandes para hacer lo que quieran no coloquen esas caras" dicho eso soltó una carcajada, se relajaron un poco por lo que se notaba, pero puso una cara un tanto de preocupación .

"¿Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?". Soltó bastante cortante y con voz muy firme que solo le provoco un ligero escalofrió y un aumento en su excitación.

"Ya le dije que estoy aquí por mi padre, no se alarme. Nuestro nivel de confianza ha aumentado un poco" tomo un poco de aire, la mitad de eso era verdad y lo otro mentira ya que él no sabía que estaba aquí, procedió. "Más que nada estoy aquí para informarles que podría estar participando en actividades de su pequeño club de ahora en adelante así que no tiene que preocuparse por nada así que cambie esa cara hombre y Parrish relájate."

"¿Estas seguro de esto?, ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?.

"Lo sé perfectamente, no tienen que preocuparse por nada" diciendo eso se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Parrish. "Me permites esto" tomando el control que tenía en la mano lo observo un poco y se fijo en que estaba apagado.

"Creo que debería dejarlos solo pero primero quiero comprobar algo". Diciendo eso puso el control al máximo nivel, un fuerte gemido salió del Agente, definitivamente eso, casi sonó a un nivel de porno. Sin mirar al Sr. McCall le devolvió el control a Parrish Y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar hacia atrás haciendo un gesto de despedida y soltando un "que se diviertan".

La sonrisa de su cara definitivamente no se la podía sacar. " ¿Como te fue?" pregunto el oficial Córdova. "Muy bien, ningún problema en el frente, mensaje entregado y el mensajero no fue muerto".

"Que gracioso chico dale mis saludos a tu padre que esta semana no lo he visto".

"En su nombre" diciendo eso salió de la comisaria para dirigirse a su casa para conversar con su papá.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su padre comiendo la comida que le había dejado. "Hola papá" dicho eso se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Por qué traes esa cara como si hubieras hecho alguna travesura?". Su papá lo miro colocando un expresión como si estuviera realizando un interrogatorio.

"Yo, nada malo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, no me pongas esa cara". Tomando asiento al frente y empezando a jugar con sus pies deslizándolos por las piernas de su papá.

"Realice una peña incursión para realizar dos cosas, la primera era comprobar que el Sr. McCall estaba cumpliendo la parte del trato que había realizado entre ustedes. La cejas se su padre se levantaron un poco.

"No deberías haber hecho eso". se irguió en su asiento y cruzo los brazos colocando una expresión seria . " ¿Y que mas es lo que hiciste?".

"No pongas esa cara que no he matado a ningún gatito, pero también fui para decirles que iba a participar en sus actividades de ahora en adelante, me hubiera gustado tener una cámara para que vieras la expresión que colocaron. pero creo que lo tomaron bastante bien para que no te preocupes ... además pude comprobar que el Sr. McCall estaba siguiendo las instrucciones."

"Si tu lo dices, aunque creo que no debiste hacer eso pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Hubiera preferido decirles yo en todo caso." Su padre se relajo un poco y continuo comiendo. " Antes de que se me olvide ya hable con Derek, y me dijo que te realizaría unas clases particulares hoy en la noche para que te coloques al día, esas fueron sus palabras textualmente.

Un gemido salió de sus labios imaginado cuales serias los que tocaría en sus clases privadas.

"Parece que te gusto la idea de las clases ojala mostraras esa emoción en las otras pero no hay nada que hacer, una sola cosa si vas participar de esto. Tienes que saber que si no quieres hacer algo o no estás de acuerdo en cualquier cosa debes decirlo y me lo dirás a mí, no quiero que sufras ningún daño, ¿me entiendes .?

"¡Entendido Capitán!." Diciendo eso realizo un saludo estilo militar.

"Que gracioso chico, pero lo digo en serio "

"No te preocupes papá voy a tener cuidado en cualquier cosa, ahora voy a hablar con Scott para ver si me presta la materia de las clases que falte. Termia la comida y deja los platos yo los lavo después". Diciendo eso salió de la cocina para ir a su pieza.

Definitivamente esta noche seria de los más emocionante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen si me demore un poco en publicar este capitulo, pero he tenido bastante trabajo estas semanas y todavia llegara aun mas...


	4. Las clases

Decir que no estaba ansioso y nervioso con lo que pudiera ocurrir en la noche era poco decir, se le ocurrían mil ideas que pasaban por su cerebro, pero solo había una por la cual tenía más ganas que llegara a ocurrir y esa era ver al profesor Hale desnudo, el solo pensamiento de eso le provocaba una erección, trato de calmarse un poco o intento. Comenzó a dar vueltas por su pieza de un lado hacia otro hasta que escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

"Hijo trata de calmarte, si sigues de esa forma le vas a hacer un agujero en el piso" le dijo su padre entrando en su habitación cruzando los brazos. " No te va a pasar nada malo aunque creo que deberías arreglarte un poco si es que quieres causar un buena impresión, me voy a la estación nos vemos mañana , Derek llegara en un reto más" Diciendo eso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que te diviertas papá." Su padre lo miro y mientras le revolvía el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño antes de salir, pero tenía un buen punto, debería prepararse para cuando llegara su profesor. 

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, estaba ansioso no podía evitarlo mientras se refregaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo en especial énfasis en su trasero , fue inevitable deslizar un dedo. No se acostumbraba a la sensación todavía pero no era algo malo, sentía curiosidad si lo intentaba con dos dedos. Soltó fuerte quejido , se sintió como cuando estaba con su papá pero de una forma diferente algo faltaba, quizás era la sensación de estar al lado de alguien sentir un cuerpo caliente contra el suyo. Pero no podía parar, trato de buscar ese punto que su padre había tocado esa mañana .

Lo hizo lo encontró fue como si algo hubiera estallado dentro del, se apoyo contra la pared. Deslizo su otro mano hacia su pezón, la estimulación fue bastante intensa una nueva sensación , siguió así hasta que literalmente exploto descargando sobre el piso de la ducha, se dejo caer en el piso jadeando mientras el agua corría.

Se puso de pie, lo mejor era terminar de bañarse antes de que llegara la visita. No se coloco ropa interior solo unos pantalones y una camiseta, sentando en su cama nervioso mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar.

Sonó el timbre, salió corriendo de su habitación, salto de las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba de pie en frente del la persona culpable de esas noches en vela masturbándose tratando de imaginar cómo se vería desnudo, aunque lo máximo que había visto de su piel eran sus fuertes brazos que estaba mostrando en esos momentos mientras sostenía una bolsa.

 

"¿Puedo pasar o me vas a seguir devorando con la vista?."

Mierda. "S-si pase pase, tome asiento" nunca se le había ocurrido tener al profesor Derek Hale en su casa, decir que la visión que tenia se su trasero mientras lo seguía era fenomenal era poco decir.

Tomando asiento frente a él, sintiendo un poco incomodo de que debería hacer tratando de no mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Algo interesante en la alfombra?". 

Levantando la vista, y ver como sonreía parecía que se calmo un poco, porque de verdad esa sonrisa parecía de modelo, bueno no solo su sonrisa si no todo su rostro aunque tuviera esa barba de días.

"Me dijo tu padre que supiste de nuestra pequeñas actividades y que querías participar".

"Ssss-SIP". No podía dejar sentirse un poco nervioso cuando sonrió un poco mas ante su respuesta aunque la sonrisa parecía un poco lobuna.

"Debes saber que saber, aunque descubriste a John, siempre tratamos de hacer esto de una forma discreta para evitar problemas aunque no estamos en contra de incluir más gente, aunque no te puedo negar yo encontré a mi tío con tu papá de una forma similar pero no me lance a la piscina de una como tú."  
"¿En serio? tu tío ¿con mi padre? y ¿cómo fue eso?".

 

"Si, fui a visitar a mi tío a su casa, quería darle una sorpresa, tenía una llave así solamente entre, cuando los escuche en su habitación, ahí me lleve la sorpresa, me dio curiosidad así que trate de espiarlos varias veces desde ese momento, hasta que en uno de esos encuentros Peter me llamo diciendo que si no era mejor participar que mirar, el resto es historia". parecía que estuviera pensando en algo mientras continuo. "Aunque si te soy sincero creo que eso lo había planeado"

"Conociendo a tu tío lo más probable es que si, por la impresión que me dio esa vez que mi papá realizo un cena acá en la casa". Lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio esa vez era que parecía un poco arrogante y manipulador .

"Ya vayamos a lo técnico antes de comenzar la diversión". Diciendo esa cambio su postura y no pude evitar colocarme tieso en el asiento. "Lo primero nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieras si no estás de acuerdo solo di que no". Asentir con un poco de entusiasmo mientras escuchaba . "Puede optar por usar protección si quieres, en caso de que quieras ocupar un condón nadie te va decir algo, para que tengas en cuenta tampoco es que seamos descuidados, nos realizamos exámenes de vez en cuando para evitar ETS así que no te preocupes, tu también vas a tener que realizarlos de ahora en adelante si sigues con la participación.

Esto parecía un contrato pero era cosas que se debía tener en cuenta y que no se podían dejar pasar.

" Ahora que eso está claro vamos a la clase práctica". Diciendo eso se paro llevando la bolsa y se fue hacia las escaleras mientras lo seguía, definitivamente sabia donde estaba la habitación de su padre. Estaba claro que ya había estado acá.

"Antes de comenzar voy a colocar una cámara para darle la grabación a John".

¿En serio quería grabar esto?, aunque no debió haberle sorprendido ya que es lo mismo que habían hecho su padre y el señor McCall.

 

"Que estas esperando ahí parado como estatua, DESVISTETE". La palabras salieron de una forma firme como si estuviera enfrente de un militar al cual no era conveniente molestar, así que trato de sacarse la ropa con un poco de impaciencia, estando desnudo trato de cubrirse un poco se sentía un poco cohibido su cuerpo un poco escuálido con algo de músculos enfrente de alguien que perfectamente podría ser un modelo o actor.

"Lo primero, colócate en la cama en cuatro".

En esa posición se sentía expuesto, con su trasero al aire y su miembro colgando sintió un escalofrió su espalda cuando percibió una mano deslizándose por su espalda hacia tu trasero dibujando, esas manos se sentía inmensas dedos toscos pero estaban tocando de una forma gentil como si su piel fuera algo frágil, pareciera que estaba trazando un camino por sus lunares. Se le escapo un gemido.

"Para serte sincero siempre me pregunte si tendrías tanto lunares en tu cuerpo", un gemido más fuerte se le escapo, el, el hombre con el cual había soñado le confesaba que tuvo ideas sobre su cuerpo, pensaba que esto no parecía real. " No te muevas, quédate quieto, deber saber que debes estirarte bien antes de tener sexo, no es muy divertido tener un desgarre anal, aunque eso en algunas ocasiones le da cierto morbo". Mientras decía con su dedo empezó a jugar con su entrada. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue lo que había escuchado esa mañana mientras tenia.

"¿Que debes tener para estirarte bien?".

¿En serio estaba preguntando? parece que era verdad que esto era un clase y no podía salir de su papel, trato de mirarlo con una cara de ¿es un chiste verdad? él no se había sacado la ropa, eso era un poco decepcionante cuando sintió un palmada en su trasero que le saco un quejido mirando hacia adelante de una

"Pregunto de nuevo ¿Que debes tener para estirarte bien?"

"Lu-lu-bricante " respondió, esto no debería ser tan excitante ya sentía la sangre acumulándose en su pene.

"Correcto" cuando esa palabra salió de su boca sintió algo frio en su entrada lo que provoco un escalofrió seguido por la intrusión de un dedo rompiendo sus barreras anales. sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras se le salió un "O" muy prolongado.

"Relájate Stiles". Pareciera que el tiempo no avanzaba pero cuando pudo relajarse empezó tomar nota mentalmente sobre las sensaciones que se sentía al tener ese dedo en su interior escarbando dentro de su ser, estaba empezando a disfrutar cuando la intrusión fue en retirada dejando un sensación de vacío. No paso mucho para sentir dos dedos la sensación ahora fue más placentera que al principio.

"Por lo que puedo ver parece que tuviste un poco de diversión por tu propia cuenta, ¿no es así?" Decía mientras seguía bombeando en su interior. Trató de conectar las ideas pero la sensación de estar tan lleno en ese momento no podía articular palabra alguna y eso que solo eran dos dedos, pero eran más grande que los suyos, en ese momento sintió un palmetazo en su trasero el cual le saco un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"Sss-S-Si". pudo articular después de vacilar un poco, cuando la respuesta salió de su bosa pudo sentir esa misma mano que lo había golpeando acariciándolo. " Buen chico, ahora vamos a ver cómo te compartas con 3 dedos antes del evento principal.

Cuando retiro los dos dedos y se tomo su tiempo, comenzó a inquietarse y sintió una mano en su pene lo empezó a masturbar, con toda sus fuerza trato de mantenerse en la posición que estaba, sus manos agarrando con fuerza las sabanas y movimientos involuntarios de sus caderas, cuando tenía tres dedos entrando, no podía detener los jadeos esto era demasiado los dedos en su culo y la otra mano masturbándolo.

"Mira como lo estas tomando tan bien como te quejas por algo mas no te preocupes ya estas casi listo". Eso ultimo fue lo que gatillo él un orgasmo demasiado intenso cuando sintió esos dedos presionando en su próstata mientras la otra mano lo estaba literalmente ordeñando. Cuando sus manos se retiraron .

Se desplomo pareciera que no tenia hueso que lo mantuviera firme jadeando tratando de respirar como si no hubiera suficiente aire para sus pulmones, trato de voltearse para ver que estaba haciendo sus profesor y la visión que obtuvo fue definitivamente espectacular, Derek hale estaba de espaldas se estaba quitado la camisa dejando al descubierto un tatuaje en el centro de su espalda un triskel creo que se llamaba pareciera que sus músculos eran de marfil se agacho mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones dejando un plena vista de un trasero firme ante sus ojos, por dios ese trasero podría provocar un ataque al corazón, pero trato de darse vuelta pero no pudo su cuerpo no respondía, todavía quedaba lo mejor cuando él se dio vuelta pudo ver al fin como era ese cuerpo parecía que los escultores griegos se habían inspirado en ese cuerpo para hacer sus estatuas, todo en el parecía perfecto hasta sus atributos POR DIOS ESO NO PODIA SER CIERTO.

"No coloque esa cara de terror, no te voy a comer y no te preocupes que esto lo vas a disfrutar". Decía eso mientras sostenía su miembro que era grande, estaba erecto de un largo considerable eso sumando al hecho de que era gruesa casi como la de su padre, eso definitivamente lo iba a partir en dos. 

Se subió en la cama detrás del, se sentó sobre los talones, su estomago daba un fuerte giro cuando esas mano se posaron en sus cadera obligándolo a colocarlas en posición, presentándose para un festín, la sonrisa que tenia era de un lobo no quedaba duda de ello, el era un lobo que lo iba a devorar .

Stiles todavía pensaba que al menos ese primer empuje en sería lento. No lo fue. Derek cerró de golpe todo su peso en Stiles, bolas profunda en un solo movimiento. Ardió en la mejor manera. Stiles mordió con fuerza el labio y la empujó contra los hombros de Derek. 

"Espera. Detente". 

Derek se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. 

"Necesito algo para morder." Stiles estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por decir una frase coherente entera. "Voy a gritar. No puedo quedarme tranquilo. Dame una puta almohada o algo así. " 

Derek puso su antebrazo hasta la boca de Stiles y follada en él de nuevo. Stiles se abrió y mordió con fuerza la carne ofrecida. 

Nunca pensó en tener relaciones sexuales así antes. Estaba siendo literalmente aplastado y dividido. Estaba inmerso en él con tanta fuerza que lo empujaba hacia adelante. El respaldo de la cama chocaba contra la pared al mismo tiempo que Derek estaba golpeando su próstata. Stiles estaba gritando en el brazo de Derek. 

Stiles no quería que se detuviera, pero la polla de Derek arrasaba contra su próstata y que estaba forzando Stiles a llegar al orgasmo. 

"Oh sí, Stiles. Así que bueno. Muerdes tan duro ". 

Un buen golpe duro a en el lugar exacto y Stiles estaba disparando su corrida gritando. Derek agarró a Stiles por las caderas y lo maniobro para quedar de costado.

Stiles se quedó jadeante y satisfecho en la cama. "Me gustaría hacer eso otra vez." 

Derek todavía temblaba de después del orgasmo. Se había dejado caer al costado de Stiles. "Si. está bien cuando quieras ". 

Esos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron pudo ver la marca de sus dientes en el brazo.

"Lo siento por eso"

Derek tenía su cara contra su cuello, dándole pequeños besos, sus labios se sentían tiernos pareciera que estaba preocupado.

"Yo debería pedir disculpa, no te dije que me gustaba el sexo duro, pero cuando estabas así no pude resistirme, hace tiempo que quería estar contigo de esta forma y por la mordida no es muy profunda, no te preocupes". Diciendo eso lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que irradiaba como si fuera una manta, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Estando así se quedo dormido en un sueño placentero, Derek Hale quería estar con el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diculpen por la demora de verdad queria publicar esto la semana pasada pero no fui capaz de completarlo, demasiado trabajo de verdad perdon, cualquier error me lo dicen para corregirlo


End file.
